


A Difficult Situation

by Rising_Star1007



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rising_Star1007/pseuds/Rising_Star1007
Summary: The Granger-Weasley family lives in a mostly Muggle neighborhood. Rose has befriended a girl named Aliya, who has a friend named Dylan, who Rose has a crush on. When Dylan and Rose have a night of undeniable passion, what happens when Rose takes a test four weeks later, and discovers that she's having Dylan's baby?
Relationships: Rose Weasley/Original Character(s), Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Kudos: 2





	A Difficult Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanna let everyone know, this is a Scorose fic, even though this first chapter literally doesn't mention Scorpius at all. The point is, she gets pregnant by a Muggle OC, but she has feelings for Scorpius, even though she doesn't know it yet. Will they end up together? You'll just have to read to find out.

CHAPTER ONE

Rose Granger-Weasley sat at the vanity in her bedroom, applying blush to her cheeks to accompany the eyeshadow covering her eyelids, and the perfectly applied peach lip gloss on her lips.

Looking in the mirror, she smiled at her work. She had a few friends coming over this afternoon, Muggle friends, and she had struck up a little flirtationship with one of them; a boy named Dylan Munroe that she had met through one of her Muggle next door neighbors, Aliya Max. Her and Dylan had been friends since they were kids, and Aliya had taken an immediate liking to Rose once the Weasley family moved in.

Aliya came to the Granger-Weasley residence quite often, which Rose really liked. But, that meant that there could be no magic in use whenever she was there. This greatly annoyed Ron, because he was used to getting to sit on his brown leather chair and Accio a Firewhiskey to his hand. Hermione told him that maybe Aliya coming over constantly was a blessing in disguise, because she thinks that he’s using magic too much.

“You don’t want to be like Fred and George when they first turned seventeen, do you?” Hermione had asked her husband one day.

After Fred died during the Battle of Hogwarts, the Weasley family couldn’t talk about it for years. But after George and his wife Angelina had their son that they named Fred in George’s twin brother’s memory, the idea of talking about the passed on Weasley twin a tad bit easier. And over time, it had become easier than that. Now, as Ron remembered how his two older brothers had been when they first turned seventeen and were permitted to use magic outside of school, he can’t help a small chuckle that escapes his mouth.

The moment is cut short by the three raps on the front door, and Ron and Hermione’s eldest child racing down the stairs, her face covered in makeup, her red hair curled to perfection, and her outfit consisting of a white crop-top that fell off her shoulders and light, ripped jeans that hugged her legs in ways that made Ron nervous for whoever was coming over.

“Hey guys!” Rose said excitedly, opening the front door to Aliya, Dylan, and a few other kids that Rose had invited to her residence for the afternoon.

Seeing that there were at least three boys among the crowd, Ron stood up and stomped over to his daughter’s friends.

“Bloody hell, Rosie? Who are these people?” Ron demanded of his daughter, eyeing the boys in the crowd accusatorily. The three boys who had dared come nearly cracked under Ron’s gaze, all three of them debating how awful it would be to just run away and head to the local gas station where they sometimes hung out when their parents were being tools. At least, when they were being tools in the teenagers’ eyes.

Rose glared at her father as if to say, _Leave it!_ , and said, “These are my friends, Dad. We were just going to hang out in the backyard for a bit.”

Just then, fifteen year old Hugo walked down the stairs and saw Rose and her group of friends. He noticed that his older sister seemed to be standing oddly close to another young man who, from the description that Rose had given him many times, looked a lot like the boy she had specifically dressed up for.

“Oh, hey Rosie,” he said, drawing all the attention to him. “Is that the guy you’ve been talking about?” he pointed to Dylan.

Anger filled Rose’s eyes, and Hugo immediately knew that he’d made a mistake. He didn’t usually tease his sister like this, knowing full well that she was seventeen now and that she could hit him with the hex that their Aunt Ginny had taught her the day she turned seventeen. She was now permitted to use magic outside of school, and he knew that the only reason she wasn’t hexing him at that very moment was simply because all her Muggle friends were over, and she wasn’t going to risk getting expelled from Hogwarts just because her brother was annoying.

“Oookay!” Rose announced, hopefully making her guests forget about what her bratty little brother had just said. “Why don’t we head on out back?”

Rose, Dylan, Aliya (and the other four Hanna, Mack, Kaiya, and Elio) left the living room, and outside into the backyard. Thankfully, Rose had thought to put away the family’s magical brooms into the shed before her friends came over. That was something that she probably wouldn’t be able to hide, considering she had to really wrestle with Hugo’s broom. He really needs a new one! His is all faulty, and everytime someone with magic touches it, it starts flying straight to the clouds. Honestly, it’s a miracle none of their Muggle neighbors noticed the flying broom that was heading to leave the atmosphere of Earth.

Once the teenagers were outside, Hugo continued his walk down the stairs, and couldn’t help but laugh at his father’s angry glare.

“Come on, Dad,” Hugo said to his father. “What do you think is going to happen out there? It’s not like they can just like… I don’t know. You think they’re all going to start having sex out there because you and Mum aren’t out there?”

His son’s words caused Ron to stiffen up, and immediately start walking out to the backyard, grabbing a Muggle beer from the fridge before opening the back door. The teenagers audibly groaned at the sight of Rose’s father, but a quick glare from the redheaded father made all of them silent, except for Rose, who approached her father and began trying to convince him to go back inside, and that nothing bad was going to happen.

Hermione walked up to her son, and gave him a smirk. “You just can’t let your sister have fun with her friends, can you?” she asked, knowing that Hugo said those exact things fully on purpose to make his father paranoid.

“What can I say?” Hugo asked, an identical smirk on his face. “It’s what little brothers do. Oh, and when Dad finally leaves, I’m gonna head out there and start studying. I mean, I have to take my O.W.L.s this year, don’t I?”

Even though Hermione knew that Hugo likely wouldn’t actually be studying, but there’s also a good chance that he could cram the teensiest bit of studying in, and that was what made Hermione happy. Rose had always been her carbon-copy child. She loved both her children equally, of course, but her and Rose had always been able to talk for hours about their affinity for studying, and Rose’s disciplinary study routine that was more strict than a diet.

XXX

“Dad, please, go inside!” Rose said to her father through gritted teeth. This was the first time she was having boys over at her house, because of this exact situation. It was incredibly embarrassing.

Aliya had asked her this morning when Rose asked her friend to send out the invites if her father would be a problem. Rose assured her that she would talk to her dad about it, and tell him that they needed to be left alone. And yes, Rose did do that. But Ron had refused to take in any of the things she was saying, mostly because he was watching a Quidditch match on the TV. Truth be told, Rose should have picked a better time to talk to her father about it, but she was panicking because she forgot to ask him, and thought that when he said, “Yeah honey, great outfit,” that meant that he was okay with it.

Okay, she was sort of just hearing what she wanted to hear. But there was no going back now. Besides, if his daughter was talking to him, then maybe Ron should have just listened to her?

Ron looked at his daughter. “Rosie, will you please just go and have fun with your friends? I’m trying to read about the latest Quidditch game. Don’t mind me, I’ll just be sitting here drinking my beer, and you and your friends can have fun without acknowledging me.”

Rose rolled her eyes and gave her father a death glare before turning back to her friends and talking to them. It was in that moment that she was very, very thankful that she managed to convince Aliya not to bring that six pack of beers.

“God Rose, no offense, but your dad is really annoying,” Kaiya said in her sassy, high-pitched, mean girl voice.

Rose sighed. “I know, but I can’t get him to move. He’s reading the paper, and drinking a beer. But, if I keep bringing him beers when he finishes one, he’ll be out within an hour,”

This was true. Ronald Weasley had never been particularly good at being in control of his alcohol, and he certainly wouldn’t complain if his wonderful daughter brought him more beers. That was Rose’s escape plan.

Unfortunately, Hermione saw her daughter trying to get her husband drunk so he would leave, and went out there and took a drunken Ron inside the house. Just as he had promised, the second his father and mother were inside, Hugo came out with a copy of one of his school books, saying that he really just had to read one last chapter before he went to bed.

“It’s four in the afternoon, you idiot!” Rose exclaimed, trying to push her brother back inside.

Hugo just shrugged. “I dunno sis, I think that I might have to go to bed around five thirty out here… I mean, now that Dad’s inside, someone’s gotta look over you, amirite?”

Fed up with her family’s nonsense, Rose gathered her friends and led them out the back gate, only returning to the backyard to tell Hugo, “Uh, tell Mum that we’re all safe and okay, but we’ve gone to the park because you all are making me mental,”

Hugo looked on confusedly at his older sister as she chased her friends down the street, trying to steer them as far away from her house and her family as possible. They’d embarrassed her enough already, there was absolutely no way she was waiting around for them to continue to embarrass her. That was something that she would just not tolerate.

“Park?” Rose suggested, and her unimpressed friends actually smiled and nodded. “Cool.”

Aliya led the way to the coolest park in the area (the one with the kids’ slides that the teenagers would play around on like a bunch of idiots and pretend they’re not all super hormonal and constantly feeling awkward), and there were also picnic tables so they could sit and talk.

Aliya had realized Rose’s crush on Dylan, and was hell-bent on getting them together. The entire walk to the park, Aliya “accidentally” pushed Rose towards Dylan, causing Rose to scold her friend as she continued to walk.

They finally arrived at the park, and Dylan and Elio raced towards the swings and stood up on them. The two teenage boys began to rock back and forth, their feet guiding the swing forward and back, causing the swings to make a very nerve-wracking creaking sound to come from the swingset.

“Guys! You’re going to break it!” Rose shouted to Dylan and Elio.

Dylan gave Rose a very clear wink, and continued to swing higher and higher on the swingset. He continued to do this until the back of the swingset actually lifted off the ground and threatened to fall forward. That was when Dylan and Elio decided it was probably the best decision to just get off and not almost kill themselves accidentally.

They stayed there at that park until seven o’clock that night, when Rose’s phone began vibrating like crazy with texts from her father asking where she was. Apparently, Hermione wasn’t concerned, but the second Ron woke up from his nap and was as sober as he was going to get that night, he realized that his one and only daughter was nowhere in the house, and according to Hugo, was at a park with her girlfriends… and those three boys that she had brought to their home earlier in the day.

“Ugh, sorry guys,” Rose said to the group. “I gotta head home now, or my dad’s gonna come here and… well, I’d like to say murder all of you, but I think we all know who he would really kill,”

The girls shared a genuine laugh whilst the boys let out nervous chuckles and exchanged anxious looks with one another. By Rose’s demeanor, they would have never guessed just how terrifying her father could be, but there was no chance they would be going back to that house.

Well, Elio and Mack were both thinking that.

Dylan was not.

****

It was nine thirty at night, and Rose was beginning to write a letter to her cousin Lily. The Potters lived very far away, mainly because her Aunt Ginny, just like her father (Grandpa Arthur), had formed an affinity for all things Muggle. No, Ginny didn’t have any illegal things like her father did, she didn’t dare that, but she did often marvel his Muggle items when they went to the Burrow for Christmas, or a birthday, or something like that.

Lily and Rose were very close, even though Lily was almost two years younger than Rose. That didn’t change the fact that they trusted each other a lot more than they trusted the boys (James, Albus, and Hugo), meaning that they were sort of made to trust each other in the first place. But that wasn’t the only reason they were close. They had so many things in common, but they were also very different. They just worked together amazingly.

Rose was interrupted when she heard the sound of a few knocks coming to her window. She looked to find Dylan sitting on the branch right under her bedroom window of the tree that was right outside her room.

She instantly got excited. Dylan Munroe had come to her bedroom after they had hung out with their mutual friend group, and that was big. According to Aliya (due to her growing up in the wizarding world, being homeschooled until she was eleven, she didn’t get much experience with boys), a guy climbing up to your window was a really good sign that he likes you.

Dylan Munroe likes me?! Rose thought to herself, getting up and sharing a smirk with Dylan.

She opened the window, and he immediately said, “Well hello there, princess.”

“What are you doing here?” Rose asked, not able to help the slightly hysterical chuckle that escaped her lips.

Dylan smiled at her as he stepped into the room. “I came to be honest with you. You and your family moved here four years ago, and I’ve felt this same way since that first day Aliya introduced me to you. You and your brother go off to a boarding school every year, and you’re gone for nine months. Every year I tell myself that I’m going to tell you how I feel, and I never do. Tonight, I mustered up the courage, and I’m not backing down like I usually do,”

Rose couldn’t help but bite her lip excitedly as she stared into Dylan’s beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She could see where this was going, and what he was going to tell her, but that didn’t mean that she was still cautious. A part of Rose really couldn’t believe it, that there was a possibility that Dylan Munroe could like her. She doubted herself, and Dylan could see it flash in her eyes. Seeing this, he decided to take a leap of faith.

“I like you, Rose,” Dylan said, the hope clear in his voice. “A lot. And I really hope you like me back.”

The doubt left Rose’s face immediately as she made eye contact with Dylan. “I like you too,” she said with a smile, causing Dylan to let out a long sigh of relief. He was afraid that Rose would’ve said she didn’t like him back, but he was pleasantly surprised to hear that she liked him back.

The two lovebirds then sat down on Rose’s bed (ensuring that the door was locked and they were talking in whispers to create the illusion that Rose was sleeping), and they talked. They talked to each other about how Dylan had had a crush on Rose for four years, and hers had only really formed when she turned sixteen, and he and Elio and Mack unexpectedly showed up at her party after Aliya had told Dylan that she thought he was cute, and he got excited and crashed the party. Of course, Ron wasn’t very happy about this, but it was his little girl’s sweet sixteen, so he relented and behaved.

But the night didn’t end with just talking. Actually, the night hadn’t even begun.

It officially started when Dylan put his hand on Rose’s thigh, and then when their faces got closer and closer together. It got going when their lips crashed together, and they started making out.

It didn’t stop then, though. It didn’t stop when they moved farther onto Rose’s bed, and didn’t stop when Dylan took his shirt off. It didn’t stop when Dylan asked Rose if she was okay with this, if she was ready. It didn’t stop when Rose took her shirt off, and then her jeans, and then her bra and underwear.

It stopped when Rose and Dylan stood up and hastily put their clothes on, when Rose’s left hand was sore from biting on it to keep herself quiet, and when they realized it was ten thirty, and Dylan quietly snuck out of Rose’s bedroom, climbing down the tree, jumping down the last few feet, and it stopped for good when he silently snuck around the side of the house, leaving the property, averting the windows that showed Ron drinking a Firewhiskey in his brown leather chair. He was so drunk that if he did see Dylan, he would likely shrug it off, telling himself that he was just too drunk.

Once she was sure Dylan was gone, she unlocked her door and went to brush her teeth. While she was doing so, she looked herself in the mirror, and for whatever reason, she felt she looked better. No, Rose wasn’t a virgin prior to this night, but it had been quite a while since she’d slept with someone, and she felt great for “getting back out there.”

She smiled to herself before returning to her bedroom across the hall, changing into her favorite flannel pajamas, and falling instantly asleep.

****

Rose had no idea the consequences that that night would bring.

She sat in her and Hugo’s bathroom across the hall of her bedroom, sitting in the bathtub with the curtain pulled across the tub. She was in the bathroom with the door locked, which provided a lot of privacy, but that didn’t change the fact she didn’t feel like she had privacy.

Rose sat in the bathtub, counting the seconds in her head. Three minutes, she thought. A hundred and eighty seconds.

As she counted down the numbers, staring at 1, she clutched the white stick in her hands. Her knuckles were turning white from how tightly her hands were clasped around it.

Her mind kept wandering to that night with Dylan. They didn’t think about it. Not once! Now she realizes just how idiotic that was, just how idiotic it was to sleep with someone that you barely knew. And ever since that night, Dylan had barely spoken to her anyways! Aliya said that she talked to him about it, and she said that he told her that he felt awkward around her because they’d been intimate with each other before they’d really gotten a chance to know each other. That made Rose mad, considering he was the one so suggest they have sex.

Once the timer in her head went off, she opened her eyes, and somehow wasn’t surprised to see two vertical pink lines on the pregnancy test.

She had all the symptoms: throwing up constantly, sore breasts, and the most telltale sign of them all: a late period.

That was ultimately what caused her to take the test. She ran to the pharmacy immediately after her hangout with Aliya and Elio (who had recently become exclusive as a couple), where Dylan had just naturally shown up. Aliya was cold towards him the entire time, and made subtle hints that he (of course) didn’t understand, that Rose was suspecting she was pregnant.

A Muggle pregnancy test seemed like the best bet. Her parents were two thirds of what the wizarding world called the Golden Trio. Everyone knew her. She couldn’t go to St. Mungos and ask for a pregnancy test, because they would immediately start asking questions, and her parents would be notified immediately, which was not what Rose wanted.

She was pregnant.

And even though she told herself she needed to think on it, every part of her knew she was keeping her unborn baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said at the beginning of the chapter, this is a SCOROSE fic, not a RoseXOC fic, even though it doesn't look like it at the moment. Thank you all for reading, you all are awesome. Now goodbye! (:
> 
> Next Chapter: Rose heads off to Hogwarts with a secret growing inside her. How long will her secret be kept?


End file.
